Enmarcaré nuestros recuerdos
by Enigma07
Summary: Sasuke enmarca los recuerdos que vivió junto a Sakura, y en su mente se mantiene el mismo deseo desde el día en que la perdió: "Que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar".


**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría._

 _._

¡Joder! Tengo un miedo que no te imaginas. Te admiro y no quiero decepcionarte, y si lo hago, pues lo siento muchísimo, de en serio. Soy una novata en práctica.

A ti, amiga secreta, querida Andreea Maca, soy tu Santa esta navidad (?¡Jo Jo Jouuu…! Espero que te guste, al menos un poquito, este OS que te hice con mucho cariño. Desde ya discúlpame si encuentras faltas de ortografía o gramática, no hubo beta en esta ocasión. ;-;

Escogí la opción dos de tu carta. Un SS AU inspirado en "How to close you are" de Mamoru Miyano. Pues esto ha sido lo que surgió de mi imaginación. Como decía solo inspiración...Ahí va.

Te deseo una feliz navidad (atrasada) y un muy ¡Feliz año nuevo! Que comiences este 2017 de la mejor manera posible. Buenas vibras para tus futuros proyectos ya sea en este mundillo como en lo personal. Éxitos.

Cruzaré los dedos por que disfrutes de la lectura tú, y quienes se atrevieron a entrar a leer.

* * *

— Enmarcaré nuestros recuerdos —

.

.

.

Todo parecía ser tan perfecto entre los dos, no obstante, la relación se desgastó. La perfección se fue agrietando con el pasar de los lentos días. La perdió, y solo cuando fue tarde se dio cuenta de ello. Solo cuando pudo aceptar que la amaba, que ella era su mundo, Sakura se hallaba lejos de su alcance. Tal vez no al tacto con la piel, pero si al tacto con el corazón.

Él ahora enmarca los recuerdos que quedaron como prueba de esa historia de dos. Las brillantes sonrisas, los dulces besos, las significativas miradas, las calidas caricias y los eternos viajes…

Una pequeña lágrima viene acompañada de otros recuerdos. Memorias tan amargas como el café sin azúcar que se encuentra reposando en la mesita delante de él.

Bebe un sorbo de aquel líquido negro que humea, y mientras su paladar lo degusta, los recuerdos pasan en su mente como una vieja película.

Aquella pequeña lágrima desciende por la fotografía que reposa en su mano.

Añoranza es lo que más siente en ese momento. Desea volver el tiempo atrás y quedarse junto a ella. Jamás haber partido de su lado.

Le duele saber que ella ahora esta escribiendo otra historia de dos, pero él ahora no forma parte de ese cuento de amor. Él no forma parte de ese nuevo comienzo, porque el corazón roto que una vez cosió, tiempo después sus propias manos lo descosieron.

.

.

.

 _Su mirada y su inconfundible cabello._

 _Aquellos fueron los rasgos que apreció de ella la primera vez que la vio. El día que los presentaron en una reunión de amigos que ambos tenían en común._

 _Eran desconocidos en el lugar indicado, con el pequeñísimo detalle de que él se hallaba en ese instante de su vida con la persona equivocada._

 _Aquella noche no pudo apartar la mirada de la chica que se encontraba junto a su mejor amiga. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron grabados en su mente, y su inconfundible melena rosa hacía aún más imposible el apartar sus ojos de ella._

 _Sakura, ese era su nombre. El nombre de la chica que lo dejó lleno de curiosidad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Las sonrisas, los besos y las caricias._

 _¿Habrá sido obra de la causalidad o un capricho del destino? Ellos eran dos almas que conectaron en un solo instante, y con el paso del tiempo fueron forjando un lazo de amistad inquebrantable. Fueron el sostén del otro. La mano que evitó que vuelvan a caer. La mutua compañía mientras los días se tornaban grises y podían oír llover._

 _Ambos conectaban de una forma especial, mágica y diferente. Por temor, nervios o inseguridad negaban constantemente lo que era más que evidente. Sus sentimientos. Cada uno de sus amigos podía apreciar la chispa entre ellos, pero tanto él como ella tardaron en aceptarlo. En ver la realidad que los rodeaba._

 _Sabían que dar el paso que existe entre la amistad y el amor era muy arriesgado…_

— _Sasuke…—Su dulce voz llamó la atención de él._

— _¿Qué sucede? —Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en aquel delicado rostro que le robaba el sueño por las noches._

— _Yo…tú…—Su mirada se centró en un punto inexistente del suelo y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas—. Me gustas, Sasuke._

 _Ante el abrumador silencio que se instaló entre ellos, Sakura volvió a hablar. Evitar que la incomodidad los envolviera._

— _Sabía que esto podría pasar…no me deteste…Simplemente no pude evi-_

 _Los finos labios de él rozaron los carnosos labios de ella. El tiempo paró para ambos, y aquel primer beso duró para siempre._

 _Aquella jugada arriesgada que pudo haber destruido una amistad tan fuerte, solo logró que el corazón que habitaba en dos almas, latiera más que nunca al mismo son._

… _Pero pese a todo terminaron lanzándose a ese mar de amor reciproco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En ese preciso instante cualquiera podría etiquetarlo de cursi, pero aún —ante el recuerdo del primer beso— podía sentir ese cosquilleo de felicidad en su ser. La típica corriente recorriendo su anatomía.

No se arrepiente en absoluto de nada. Si tuviera que hacerlo, volvería a arriesgarse una vez más. Por ella se lanzaría nuevamente a ese mar.

—Tendrás una parte de mi corazón…Siempre.

Dejó la foto dentro de la caja, para tomar otra donde ambos se encontraban abrazados.

.

.

.

 _Por su empatía, por su apoyo…Porque era el pilar que lo sostenía cuando no creía poder hallar la calma._

 _Desde el comienzo de esa amistad y hasta el paso que dieron para experimentar el amor. Ambos eran un importante soporte en la vida del otro._

 _Sasuke siempre estuvo para ella, para demostrarle que se equivocaba cuando decía que no valía nada. Se encontró a su lado para que Sakura superara sus complejos._ _Amaba su determinación, su carácter dulce pero fuerte. La exigencia que poseía, sus manías y sobre todo su empatía._

 _Ella también se encontró ahí para él, estuviera mal o bien. Era la única que podía calmar sus demonios internos. Apoyándolo siempre en sus momentos de locura, terquedad y enojo._

 _Confiaban a ciegas en el otro, se conocían al cien por cien aunque pareciera algo imposible. Se complementaban tan perfectamente que las palabras muchas veces acababan sobrando. Eran la luz del otro en un camino de oscuridad._

 _Se ponían nerviosos al imaginar que un día su otra mitad pudiera irse de su vida._

 _Eran el orgullo del otro, el pilar que los sostenía cuando todo se derrumbaba alrededor. Cuando solo podían contemplar el caos._

— _Sin ti me volvería loco…_

 _Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella, y con amor depositó un beso en su frente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Añora la forma en que ambos compartían su colchón. Extraña las caricias que Sakura repartía en su cabello y el aroma que emanaba de su suave piel, inundando cada rincón de la habitación. Impregnando con su aroma los recuerdos.

—Como te dije en aquella ocasión, sin ti me vuelvo loco, pero es en estos momentos cuando me falta la cordura, cuando más te recuerdo.

Una pequeña sonrisa surca sus labios. Una sonrisa más por ella.

Deposita con dentro de la caja, con cuidado, una de las pocas cartas que ella le escribió.

Se levanta del sillón donde esta sentado y va en busca de otra taza de café. La necesitaba esa triste y solitaria noche.

.

.

.

 _Aunque Sasuke haya tomado la decisión de alejarse, ella nunca salió de su corazón._

 _¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque en contadas ocasiones es necesario perder lo que se tiene para valorarlo. Apreciar lo que se tiene antes de que sea tarde, como le había sucedido a él. Eso no significa que él no la amara y valorara, simplemente era humano y el humano tiende por naturaleza a fallar. Se equivoca, es orgulloso y le cuesta volver sobre sus palabras y actos. Más aún cuando esta cegado._

 _Los celos, la terquedad y su gran orgullo lo guiaron a comportase como un total idiota. Se sumergió en la tormenta que los rodeó. La rabia lo había nublado y el corazón ya no pudo pararlo._

 _La desconfianza agrietó aquella relación que parecía una armadura forjada en hierro._

 _La fue perdiendo poco a poco, la dejó ir. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura ya no era parte de su vida, al menos no la parte que él quería que ocupara._

 _¿Sakura se había llevado con ella su alma, o, él se la había entregado, pedacito a pedacito, durante los años que duró su relación? No lo recordaba bien, pero estaba seguro que con ella estaría a salvo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El amor es libre.

Jamás, por mucho que le duela y le cueste aceptar, podría atar sus alas. Romperlas y luego quemarlas; ya había hecho suficiente con el dolor que instaló en su roto corazón.

Le duele recordar que su historia de dos quedó como un cigarrillo a medio fumar. Inconclusa, y todo por su culpa.

Actuó sin pararse a pensar. Sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que sus decisiones le traerían.

—Cada recuerdo será eterno, Sakura. Incluso los más amargos y dolorosos. Aquellos que son difíciles de afrontar los días desolados y lluviosos; como lo es hoy.

.

.

.

 _Cuando quiso volver a empezar…El amor había remontado vuelo._

— _Lo di todo por ti, Sasuke. —Dijo, su voz salió estrangulada—. ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado reparar todo el daño que ella dejó en tu corazón? ¿Lograr que tu dolor se convierta solo en un recuerdo? ¿Para qué? Dime… ¡Contéstame!_

— _Lo siento…Sakura. —Murmuró._

 _Su mano lentamente se dirigió hasta rozar la mejilla de ella._

— _No quiero perderte, fui un idiota. —Confesó, con un tinte en su voz entre el miedo y la desesperación—. Realmente te amo._

 _Sakura tomó con cariño la mano de él, y la alejó de su rostro. Una pequeña lágrima descendió hasta romperse contra el suelo._

— _No, Sasuke. —Negó con su cabeza. Su mano aún sostenía la suya—. No puedo estar contigo, lo lamento…_

 _Ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Las lágrimas poco a poco iban mojando la camisa que Sasuke llevaba puesta. La calidez de su tristeza empapó su nívea piel._

 _Sasuke rodeó la cintura de ella, y posó su mentón sobre su suave cabello. Aspirando su aroma a miel, tal vez, por última vez en un largo tiempo._

— _No llores, Sakura. —Pidió en un susurro—. No lo hagas._

— _Te amé, Sasuke...Te amé con toda mi alma, pero…_

 _Aquella situación no era fácil para ninguno de los dos._

— _Shhh…No lo digas. —Pidió._

 _En su interior los celos lo estaban destruyendo, pero aún más el sabor amargo de no haber llegado a tiempo. La conocía tanto como ella a él. Fue un idiota al cegarse ante una estupidez. Por tropezar con la misma piedra, estaba alejando de sus brazos el calor. A la mujer que amaba, que se había convertido en su cielo, su aire y su mundo._

— _Yo… ¿Prométeme que estarás ahí si vuelvo a perderme, que no me dejarás caer? —Suplicó entre sollozos._

 _El temor danzaba en sus pupilas, y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su camisa._

— _Siempre estaré para ti, Sakura, incluso si hoy tenemos que tomar caminos diferentes. Siempre estaré ahí, nunca no lo dudes…Ni lo olvides._

 _Sasuke apartó un rebelde cabello del rostro de Sakura, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja._

 _Sus miradas se encontraban perdidas una en la otra. La última conexión antes de despedirse y avanzar por direcciones opuestas._

 _Sakura había aleja con su luz la bruma que lo rodeaba, y aunque era la decisión mas difícil que tenía que afrontar en ese instante de su vida, debía dejarla marchar._

 _Haría todo por la felicidad de ella._

 _Su huella siempre estaría grabada en su ser, jamás nadie la podría borrar._

.

.

.

La huella aún sigue intacta en su ser. Nadie pudo borrarla a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El anillo que desde el principio estuvo destinado a Sakura, se encuentra entre sus dedos.

Lo contempla anhelante.

Nunca pudo dárselo. Cada vez que lo intentó, el miedo lo invadía y volvía sobre sus pasos. Fue un cobarde.

—Cada vez te veo más lejos, Sakura. —Suspiró cansado—. Seguimos viajando en el mismo tren, solo que ahora te encuentras en un vagón diferente.

Solo deseo que nunca se apague la luz que desprende tu verde mirada, ni se borré aquella sonrisa única que florece de tus labios. Yo seguiré caminando… Creyendo, porque a pesar de todas las pruebas que se alzan como muros ante nosotros, estamos conectados, lo sé, lo siento.

Pudimos a ver tomado caminos que van en opuestas direcciones, pero en un futuro volveremos a juntarnos. Mientras tanto enmarcaré cada recuerdo de los momentos que juntos vivimos. Recuerda, mi alma siempre será tuya, y parte de la tuya siempre estará acompañándome. Seguirás siendo parte de mí aún cuando me vuelva viejo.

Las fotos, las locuras de cada viaje, las risas y miradas. Cada manía, cada caricia y las palabras de amor. Cada uno de esos recuerdos los enmarcó, cada momento feliz que compartió con Sakura, con el amor de su vida.

No importa lo que pasase desde ahora, todo lo que vivieron sería eterno.

La relación pudo terminar aquel día, pero su historia…No.

ººº

 _Dos años después_

 _24 de diciembre, 20:45 PM._

La nieve cae mágicamente del oscuro firmamento. Cubriendo las calles, vistiendo las ramas secas de los árboles, decorando los abrigos de cada ciudadano. Y ahí, en medio de tanta gente que va y viene con sus últimas compras de navidad. De niños que revolotean como hadas y llenan el lugar con sus cálidas risas. Rodeado de parejas que se detienen bajo un muérdago, que intencionalmente colgó el dueño de la tienda en la puerta de la entrada, se encuentra él.

Sus manos se resguardan del frío en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sus ojos negros vagan entre la multitud, y el aliento frío sale expulsado de entre sus finos labios.

Frente a él se alza un inmenso árbol navideño. Las luces de colores que parpadean bañan su blanco rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía se deja apreciar en sus labios.

—Un año más. —Susurra al aire.

Un año más donde anhela alcanzar todos los sentimientos que dejó atrás. Pidiendo como un niño inocente el mismo deseo a las estrellas.

"Que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar".

El viento sopla y un aroma de antaño inunda sus sentidos. Inevitablemente aspira con fuerza. El perfume tan dulce como la miel lo abraza, y él baja sus parpados para disfrutar de aquella reconfortante sensación. Vuelve al comienzo, al principio de aquel amor, de aquella historia de dos que parece tan lejana e imposible de alcanzar.

—¿Sasuke?

En esa noche en que la navidad llegaba cargada de magia, sus caminos se volvieron a encontrar.

Tal vez, era cierto eso de que con la navidad llega la magia y los milagros se vuelven realidad.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!_

 _Que la pasen de maravilla las últimas horas que quedan de este 2016._

 _Por cierto, estaré muy contenta si me dejas un review. Sería un hermoso regalo para mi._

 ** _—Enigma07_**


End file.
